A Kiss Of Sand
by Hanyou- Hayami
Summary: The redhead paused at her question. He frowned. What DID a kiss taste like? Taking his hand the little smiled. 'Ookay, GaaraKun..' A Gaara.Hinat OneShot. R&R!


**A/N: Well yeah. Got bored. So I decided to go look through my photos. A happened upon a Gaara/Hinata picture and the Plot Bunnies struck. So here's the OneShot for it.**

**

* * *

**

Hyuuga Hinata was never one to question the flavor of what a kiss would taste like, she was far to young. But as the seven-year-old sat in the sand-box with her equally aged red-headed best friend, Gaara, she got to thinking. Does a kiss have any taste to it?

Earlier that very day she had seen two of her fellow first grade classmates give each other a small kiss. She had flushed seeing the two children's lips meet. Not that she'd never seen the action between two people before. She'd seen her mother an father kiss many times, but somehow that was different. The dark haired boy had given a small comment about the taste of Strawberries right after.

So little Hyuuga Hinata turned to her friend Gaara, a deep flush on her cheeks and asked the boy the question that had plagued her mind for the past week. "A-ano... G-Gaara-K-kun..." The red head looked up to his only and best friend with his black lined teal eyes.

"What is it Hina-Chan?" The red-head took notice to dark red color of his friends cheeks, the way she shook lightly, how her hands gripped at her long light blue skirt, and how her eyes never met his. She must have been nervous about saying what she was going to say to him.

"A-ano... w-what... what d-does a-a... k-k-..." The young white eyed girl frowned at her stutter one day she would kick herself, and kick herself hard to quit stuttering.. "k-kiss.." She sighed getting the word out.. "Ano.. What does a k-kiss... t-taste l-like?"

The red-head paused at her question. He frowned. What DID a kiss taste like? Nothing like that said question had ever crossed his young mind. He stood up, dusting the sand off his gray khaki shorts, and light green shirt and smiled down at his female friend. "Ano, I don't know, but when I find out I'll tell you. How about that?"

He offered his hand to her as the teacher blew a whistle telling the children that recess was now over and that it was time to go back inside.

Taking his had the little smiled. "O-okay, Gaara-Kun.." Quickly dusting the sand off her skirt she hopped out of the sand box with her friend and slipped on her sandals that lay outside the sand box while the teal-eyed boy slipped his socks and shoes on.

Taking each others hands once more, they both ran together to get in the line that was forming at go back inside, both smiling.

* * *

Seven years had pasted since that day, and Hinata has never gotten her answer to that question. Along the years Gaara and she had come closer, until one day Gaara had gotten a girlfriend, leaving Hinata alone a lot. She flushed every time they were together though. She soon found herself crushing on her childhood friend.

Hinata had never been one to be jealous of someone, or something for any reason. But the day Gaara had said yes to the long-blond haired blue eyed girl, Ino, Hinata became jealous.

No one would ever know it though. The shy Hyuuga was always to shy to ever think of expressing her jealousy like some other girls did.

The day Gaara had broken up with the girl was the day Hinata had smiled and hugged her friend in a very long time. That very day happened to be rainy. So when he told her she was lucky that her tears of happiness mixed well with the rain. Clad her in her yellow and pink hooded jacket and blue gray short skirt, Hyuuga Hinata got her first kiss.

* * *

Gaara had stepped back from Hinata and smiled. "Do you still want to know what a kiss tastes like, Hina-Chan?" He watched as he pale cheeks went rosy. "Remember? I told you that when I found out I'd tell you. So do you want to know?" He watched as she meekly nodded her head, her small hands fisted at her chest.

Removing his left hand from the warm pocket of his light brown jacket, the 13 year-old boy lightly grabbled hold of the other 13 year-old indigo haired girls chin tilting it up. Leaning in his lightly allowed his lips meet with her own, his slightly warm fingers keeping firm hold of her cold chin, keeping it in place.

Removing his lips from her own, he smiled. "That's what a kiss tastes like."

* * *

**A/N: All done! nn!! I fully enjoyed writing this, so I hope that you fully enjoyed reading this. Reviews would be lovely, so I know how you liked it! I'm open to flames as well. n-n!**


End file.
